Late
by Scarlette Dreams
Summary: Mild Shonen Ai and implied Yaoi. One night Sakaki returns late. AmonSakakiMichael. Just an introspective on the way the characters are. Sorta


Yea! A Witch Hunter Robin Ficcy for TB!

Mild Shonen Ai and implied Yaoi.

One night Sakaki is late. Amon/Sakaki/Michael. Just an introspective on the way the characters are. Sorta

A/N: I was going to go back and forth with the first and surnames but it will go like this:

Amon Amon. Everyone calls him Amon.

Sakaki Sakaki to Amon. Michael calls him Haruto.

Michael Michael to Sakaki. Lee or Michael to Amon

Disclaimer: No, noe even if pigs were to fly would I own WHR.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3:01 am. Sakaki killed the engine of his bike and glided into the parking garage under Raven's Flat.

He knew he should have called in when he found the witch, and when the battle went on latter than it should have because of a second witch arriving, and especially when it got truly risky. But he didn't. It's not like they got paid over time, so why did he insist on chasing after the second witch? Amon would have his ass for this.

With that thought in mind, Sakaki smiled and began his trip up stairs.

3:02am. Michael was asleep. He had been for an hour or so and Amon was on one of the Balconies, smoking. It was a habit he had picked up after Robin.

Now he thought about his newest loves. Michael was easy going on the surface, but very insecure on the inside, he worried about everything.

Sakaki on the other hand, was rebellious, careless (or was it free?), and reckless. He caused a lot of Michael's Worries.

Amon's Brooding was cut short by the sound of a motorcycle. He put out his cigarette and went to rouse Michael.

3:03 am. Sakaki had completed the elevator ride, rush across the courtyard, and race through the maze of halls in a record 1minate and 12 seconds.

Unfortunately, this record wouldn't do anything to curve Amon's anger.

So Sakaki opened the door and braced him self for a barrage of angry words. But when he got in all he was met with was a bleary eyed Michael who wrapped him in a warm hug. Sakaki stiffed at the contact, but soon melted.

"Haruto, I was worried about you," the hacker scolded. Sometimes Michael reminded him of a kitten, but right now he reminded him of a young wife or mother.

Amon chose this moment to come out form the shadows.

"Sakaki, where were you and why didn't you call?" he demanded.

"Sorry, Amon" was the only reply.

Then Michael began to softly kiss him. Sakaki eagerly replied until Michael's hands began to play with his shirt and began to slide upward.

Sakaki broke away, "No, not tonight."

Michael looked slightly hurt, but then stared at his hand where there was a large patch of blood, giving him a questioning look. Sakaki cursed.

Michael was still confused, "What happened, Haruto?" he asked softly.

"It's nothing," Sakaki replied sharply.

Now Amon, who had been watching this whole exchange (pervert!), spoke up, "Lee's right, I want to know what happened" Not being known for his patients, he was getting annoyed.

Sakaki was getting more defensive, "I told you, IT'S NOTHING!"

Amon narrowed his eyes, and was at Sakaki's side in an instant. With one hard, precise jab of an extended finger, the younger hunter was on his knees.

"Nothing?" he questioned again, Raising his eyebrow in amusement.

Now Michael was at Sakaki's side. He was struggling to flip him on his back. Amon helped and noted that he had passed out. Then they removed his shirt. Michael gasped at the sight, there was a vast gash that was _pulsing _and it was bleeding again.

Michael ran of to, presumably, vomit while Amon inspected the wound. Going of to get the first aid kit he checked on Michael in the bathroom. He hadn't puking, which surprised Amon, but getting a washcloth and Hydrogen Peroxide. Amon nodded in approval.

When Michael administered the Peroxide, Sakai awoke with a scream. Amon couldn't help but be amused, who thought when I came to injuries that Michael was made of stronger stuff?

After cleaning and bandaging the wounds Amon put Sakaki to bed. When he returned to the lounge he found Michael asleep on the couch. For a kid who used to spend 13 straight days on a computer he sure slept a lot.

Amon himself didn't sleep very often, just a few hours a day. When he slept he dreamed, and he didn't like dreams because hey were never happy. But as he settled down on the couch with Michael and feel asleep, he has hopes, for the first time in a long time, that there would be pleasanter things in his subconscious tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and review Please?

And an interesting tibit, after staying up for 14 days strait you will die.


End file.
